


New Neighbors

by Tofudonut



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofudonut/pseuds/Tofudonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dwalin sees his cute new neighbor (Ori) getting ordered around by Nori he quickly jumps to conclusions and things get out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a short story where Dwalin didn't know that Ori was Nori's younger brother...  
> but the story kinda had a mind of its own. D:
> 
> Please tell me what you think!^^

Dwalin grumbled as he got out of his car and walked up the path to his house it had been another hellish day at work and he really just couldn't wait to make it to his bed.

He stopped half way up the path when he heard something. Turning his head this way and that he found that the sound was coming from the house next door. 'Oh!' He thought 'the house must have sold.' He crept over to the fence to try and just get a peek of his neighbors without having to do some awkward small talk or even a simple greeting.

His breath caught in his throat when he looked over the fence. There was a young man, probably in his late 20’s, in booty shorts and wet t-shirt. The man was bent over a car and was rubbing a wet sponge covered in suds about the hood and windscreen. He was a bit short and had to lay across the hood to get the middle area, but it gave Dwalin a great view. He stood there for a while just watching as the man scrubbed the car or bent over to dunk the sponge in bubbly water or grab the hose.

The front door swung open just as the man was rinsing the car down. The man looked up and Dwalin followed his gaze. Dwalin's eyes widened when he saw Nori step out of the house.

Dwalin knew Nori from the numerous times he had arrested him for just about every crime except murder. What was a horrible man like that doing with an adorable little guy like this?

He watched their interactions closely.

"Ori!" Nori shouted from the porch.

"Yes, Nori?" The cute young man named Ori looked over at him and smiles.

"It's time to come inside." Nori stated firmly.

"But I still need to wash the other car." Ori whined.

"No buts in the house."

"Okay," Ori pouted as he grabbed the bucket and wound up the hose before dragging his feet to the porch stairs.

"None of that. Now, hurry up. I'm hungry!" Ori quickened his pace and rushed inside. Once Ori was inside the house and, Dwalin assumed, making Nori dinner. The thief spun around and glared in Dwalin's direction. The large man ducked hoping and praying Nori didn't see him. He waited long moments until he heard the slam of the front door.

Sighing Dwalin straightened himself and distractedly made his way to his own front door. "What was he doing with Nori? There was no way he was their willingly. Maybe Nori was in some human trafficking business and had bought him?" He mumbled to himself. Though Nori had never been arrested for anything close to human trafficking Dwalin couldn't help, but think of the worst possible outcomes. "Maybe he is selling the poor boy around for money? Or keeping him for himself as his own private sex slave!" Dwalin growled loudly. He was going to get to the bottom of this and save that poor innocent boy!

The next day when Dwalin got into work the first thing he did, after grabbing a cup of coffee, was looking up Nori's file. He looked over every arrest and felony, but really there was nothing too severe. Nothing that would send him to prison or anything. A few thefts and assault charges, one attempted murder, but the charges were dropped. He scrolled and scrolled not really caring to read them once he got a fourth of the way through. He scrolled back up after he had scanned the list and glanced over his information. His eyes stopped once they landed on his marital states. Single. If he was single what was his relationship with Ori? He wanted to look up Ori, but he didn't know what his last name was.

Leaning back in his wheely chair he sighed. This was hopeless. There was no way there would be anything about Nori and Ori’s relationship on file. Nori was far too shifty to let anything be so open to the police if he had ways of making it disappear.

"I'll have to corner Ori while Nori is not around and see what he’ll tell me." He decided after long minutes of meditation.

It was two days later when Dwalin saw Ori laying out in the front yard reading an old looking book. 'Now is my chance!'

"Hello." Dwalin greeted

"Hello." Ori replied politely.

"I'm Dwalin. I'm your neighbor," he pointed to his house, "Just thought I would stop by and say welcome to the neighborhood."

"Oh, thank you, Mister Dwalin," Ori smiled up at him, "but I'm afraid it's only me here at the moment."

"Oh, That's fine I actually wanted to talk to you alone for a bit." Ori looked confused as if someone wanting to speak with him was strange, "I wanted to see if you could tell me anything about the man that lives with you?"

Ori's eyes widened, before squinting slightly in suspicion. "I'm sorry, who?" He said casually.

"Nori." Dwalin specified.

"I'm sorry," the shorter man said gathering his things, "but I have to start preparing dinner. If you'll excuse me." And with that Ori turned and made his way into the house without a single glance back.

Dwalin found it odd and suspicious that just Nori's name sent the boy packing. "Was Nori threatening him? Or maybe he was abusive?" Dwalin chided himself for not checking for any signs of physical abuse, though Nori could be verbally abusive?

That night Dwalin couldn't sleep, all he could think about was Ori, small and frail, living in such a dangerous place. He strained his ears all day to try and get any sign that Nori was harming Ori. So, he could rush over and beat the crap out of him!

With only a few hours of fitful sleep Dwalin was back on duty. Everything he did or saw reminded him of Ori in some way and, in the end, would lead to thoughts and images of Nori hurting him and Dwalin not being able to do a thing to stop him. He growled low and crushed his paper cup, throwing it into the garbage.

"Yo, Dwalin!" Said man turned to see Fili and Kili walk up to him.

"What are you boys doing here?"

"It's a teacher grade day or something?" Fili shrugged.

"So, we have no school!" Kili added with a cheer.

"Oh, yeah. Uncle told me to tell you that he caught that Ri guy again and he's in cell 3 waiting for interrogation or whatever."

Dwalin perked up. He didn't think he would get his chance so soon. "Thanks." As he walked down the hall he tried to keep the smile off his face with great effort.

Nori looked up as Dwalin stopped in front of his cell. "Dwalin!" He sang, "haven't seen you in a while. How's your brother?"

"Fine." He opened the cell and grabbed Nori's arm, roughly guiding him to a room for questioning.

“What the Fuck?” Nori shouts, “Where you takin’ me?” Dwalin didn’t respond. Nori flailed angrily yelling and cursing. Ignoring the noise Dwalin all, but dragged the other into an empty interrogation room. He throw Nori into a chair and fixed handcuffs onto his wrists with unnecessary force. “Fucking Answer me, you bastard!” Nori screamed as he yanked fervently on cuffs looped into the table.

“Shut up!” the room dropped to silence, “I have a few questions for you.”

“I ain’t tellin’ you nuffin’!”

“It’s about Ori.”

“Ori?” Nori’s head shot up, “What about Ori?” he glared up at Dwalin, “What the fuck do you know about Ori?”

Nothing, but the clinking of the cuffs on the table could be heard throughout the room.

“What is your relationship with Ori?”

“What?”

“You heard me!” Dwalin growled, “What is he to you?”

“What are you implying?”

“Don’t play dumb with me!”

“What are you even talking about?”

“He’s obviously not your husband, or even your boyfriend. Where did you even get him? I know you’re into some pretty shady things, but human trafficking?”

“Wha-? Ori ain’t nuffin’ like that! I’d never-!”

“Never what? Share him? Because he’s your own personal sex slave!”

“That’s disgusting!” Nori roared, his face paling with a light green hue.

“Then why don’t you explain to me the nature of your relationship?”

“He’s my brother you, disgusting asshole!”

“Your...Brother?”

“Yes, you idiot!”

“Then how do you explain his sudden panic when I mentioned your name? He was up and out of there in no time flat.”

“He’s really shy and is trained to do that.” Nori sighed and slammed his head against the table.

“Trained? What did you do to him?” grabbing Nori’s shirt and yanking him to his feet sending the chair into the wall behind him.

“Nothing! Dori did it! He made it so Ori wouldn’t get into trouble because of me!”

“Dori?”

“My other brother...He told Ori when he was little that if anyone came round looking or asking bout me to excuse himself and hide.” Dwalin looked at him with a look of confusion, “You know what kind of crowds I attract.”

“So, you’re not abusing him?”

“Fuck no!”

Things were quiet for a long moment when suddenly Dwalin said, “I have to go.” Nori watched as he made for the door.

“Hey! Where you goin’? Get these off a me!”

“I have to talk to Ori.”

“Ori? What?” Dwalin opened the door and left, “Stay away from my brother, Asshole!” Nori screamed as he yanked violently at the cuffs dragging the table a bit.

 

Ori was once again on the front lawn, though this time he was painting. A man with grayish white hair was cutting hedges on the side of the house and glanced over when he saw Dwalin walk up to the house.

“Hello,” Dwalin said, “I am Dwalin”

“Hello, I’m Dori.” the man said, “How may I help you?”

“I came to speak with Ori,” Dwalin pointed past Dori to the young man on the grass. The man moved out of his way and let the other go on. Ori wasn’t paying attention to focused on his painting to really notice anything else.

“That’s really good.” Ori jumped and looked over his shoulder to see Dwalin.

“Um...Thank you.” a lovely blush spread across his cheeks.

“Ah, I came to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“Ori!” they both turned to see a red faced Nori step out of a car, slamming it shut. “Don’t listen to a thing he says!”

“Wha-?”

“Ori, Get in the house.” Dori said calmly, but firmly. Without a word Ori turned and left into the house leaving his paints and brushes with not even a single look back. “Nori, what is going on?”

“This fucking-”

“Language!”

“This jerk,” he growled out, “Just handcuffed me to a desk and started shouting about Ori being a sex slave and how I was abusing him! Then he ran off saying he needed to talk to Ori!”

Dori turned a menacing glare at Dwalin.

“No! It’s not what you think!”

“I’m calling the police.”

“No, he is the police!”

“This is all a misunderstanding! Really!”

Dwalin tried to explain himself and how it may have look different from his point of view, but nothing he said seemed to change anything. He ended up being escorted off the property by Thorin as Fili and Kili talked to Ori about what happened. With Thorin as a mediator Dwalin was able to smooth things over with Dori, though Nori still wanted to fillet him like a fish. Ori forgave him, but was still wary of him and wouldn’t talk to him without someone holding his hand.

“I am very sorry for all the trouble I caused,” Dwalin said sincerely, “I was just so worried for your safety I didn’t think properly.”

The Ri brothers looked at him with uneasy trepidation. He knew nothing he could say or do would help him gain their trust, but he had to try.

“I guess, it’s fine,” Dori said dubiously, “No one was harmed and we straighten out all the misunderstandings.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Nori scoffed not forgiving him one bit. Ori gave a small nod though his hand still clung desperately to Nori and Dori’s hands.

Dwalin groaned as he made it into his house. What the hell had he been thinking? Nothing he had done made sense or was in anyway logical. Now here he was sitting on his couch in the dark praying that his new neighbor’s with forgive him and eventually stop thinking of him as a creep.

**Author's Note:**

> The more I look at this the more I hate it.... >_>


End file.
